Talk:Quick Draw
Quick'able Spells I just thought it might benefit upcoming Corsairs (and myself) to create a full list of Quick-Draw'able spells, by element. I find myself routinely looking up spells again, whenever my static BLU hits a new level. Does Poison draw? Does Rasp? Etc. To begin my list (which I may move to the Article page): I plan to, over the next days(weeks), move things from the bottom list to the top. If anyone else wants to contribute, their word's as good as mine. Feel free. :) CONFIRMED BY ME Fire: Burn (INT- only) Ice Threnody (Resistance) Ice: Paralyze (Paralyze Potency) Frost (AGI- only) Wind Threnody (Resistance) Wind: Choke (VIT- only) Frightful Roar (Def-) Earth Threnody (Resistance) Earth: Slow (Slow Potency) Rasp (DEX- only) Lightning Threnody (Resistance) Lightning: Shock (MND- only) Water Threnody (Resistance) Water: Drown (STR- only) Fire Threnody (Resistance) Light: Dia (Dot and Def-) Dark Threnody (Resistance) Dark: Bio (Dot and Atk-) Blind (Blind Potency) Light Threnody (Resistance) POSSIBLE STUFF, TO BE TESTED Fire: Sound Blast (INT-) Ice: Cold Wave (AGI-) Frost Breath (Paralyze Potency) Wind: Chaotic Eye (Duration) Silence (Duration) Mysterious Light (Movement-) Gravity (Movement-) Stinking Gas (VIT-) Earth: Sandspin (Acc-) Magnetite Cloud (Movement-) Filamented Hold (Slow Potency) Bad Breath (whoa.. man) it could be multiple things to Quick Lightning: Water: Awful Eye (STR-) Maelstrom (STR-) Light: Requiem (dot) Radiant Breath (Slow + Silence) Flash (Potency, Duration?) Actinic Burst (Potency, Duration?) Dark: Jettatura (Fear Duration) Unknown Elements: ninjutsu, Infrasonics (Eva-), Sandspray, Enervation, Lowing (what would it do?) The resistance reducing effects of Ninjutsu are actually removed by Quick Draw. This may be a glitch at the moment, or it may be intentional. Sleep cannot be Quick Draw'd, as the damage inflicted will wake a monster. Likewise, Quick Drawing a Bind effect does not seem to augment it, except to sometimes break the Bind. ---- Ninjutsu elements are exactly the same as their regular magic counterparts, the blind effect is dark, the paralyze effect is ice, slow:earth, etc. I'd imagine the elemental spells wouldn't be augmented, since the debuff effect leaves once an elemental effect is cast on it, so the shot damage would be resisted less, but the debuff would go away. Lemme see if I can get the names right: Kurayami - Blind - Dark Hojo - Slow - Earth Dokumori - Poison - Water Jubaku - Paralyze - Ice Those should be the only ones effected, and of course both the Ichi and Ni versions for those that apply. --Chrisjander 16:42, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Wind Shot doesn't seem to do anything for gravity as far as movement speed is concerned. Wind Shot does enhance the DEF down effect of weapons that have that as the added effect, like acid bolts. --Klades 10:11, 10 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Does anyone have tests or information on how AF Head effects Quick Draw? --Deacon 12:43. 10 April 2007 (MST) ---- There's a Quick Draw testing report which says Quick Draw: 1. Does not affect Elegy (and possibly other Songs). 2. Removes -ton Ninjutsu's elemental resistance down effect. 3. Improves stat down effects of BLM elemental enfeebs, but not the DoT from them. 4. Move Dia/Bio in place into a "higher tier" (e.g. QD'ed Dia I cannot be overwritten by Bio I.) If any or all of those are (still) true, it may be important to note so in the actual article. --Itazura 16:29, 12 April 2007 (EDT) ---- I believe the reason that Elegy isn't affected is that it's always a stable 50% slow. Soul Voice and Horn +1 don't increase the slow effect at all, but simply the duration. The threnodies could possibly have the same effect as the Ninjutsu--erased with Quick Draw. However, I still think Requiem is definitely worth considering for testing. --Demitel